inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirino Ranmaru
Kirino Ranmaru (霧野蘭丸) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is a defender for the Raimon team. Appearance He has a feminine appearance, with rose pink hair tied in two pigtails and light blue eyes. Ranmaru wears the new Raimon uniform that has a similarity with the Inazuma Japan clothes. When he wears his casual clothes, first seen worn in episode 14, he wears a white-collared green T-shirt over a black shirt. This is followed by tan pants and sneakers that are colored dark red, black, and white Personality He is Shindou’s close friend and is shown to be caring and worried in that he was also at the hospital when Shindou fainted from exhaustion. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards Raimon had a match against Tsurugi's team and gets badly beaten. That is why Matsukaze Tenma was added to the team temporarily. Matsukaze is shown to be great at dashing fast against opponents. Kirino and the others asked Tenma to pass the ball to them but they were marked so Tenma had to keep on dribbling the ball. Afterwards Tsurugi used Kensei Lancelot to get the ball from Matsukaze which in turn worked. After seeing what has befallen to his team, Shindou used a keshin to get back on Tsurugi. After Shindou being exhausted, he was brought to the hospital by Coach Kudou and Otonashi Haruna, with Kirino by his side. Kirino watches and talks to Shindou in the hospital. Later, many members of the Raimon team quit after what happened. Then afterwards, Tsurugi comes in and joins Raimon to which surprised everyone and after joining Raimon, Shindou is left no choice to accept him and gives him a Raimon soccer uniform but throws it away, in which Kirino and the others where angry about. Afterwards they had a match against Eito and had to lose since that was instructed to them. Though after Matsukaze seeing the team is losing on purpose, he couldn't allow it so he kept on getting the ball and passing it to Shindou but Shindou wouldn't get the ball. Kirino asked Matsukaze to stop but in the end, Matsukaze passes the ball once more to Shindou and he shoots a score to which suprised everyone. Afterwards Kirino can be seen visiting Shindou's house about the new coach that is none other than Endou Mamoru. Then in Episode 11, it is shown that he decided to help out Shindou, Sangoku, Tenma and Nishizono in winning the match against Mannouzaka. In episode 12, the continuation of the match against Mannouzaka, he got injured by the attack of one of the members of Mannouzaka and was benched due to the injury on his foot. In Episode 14, he is seen well, without the injury on his foot anymore but still isn't allowed to play soccer for few days. Then later, he was seen paying a visit at Shindou's house talking about the team. Hissatsu *'DF The Mist ' Hissatsu Tactics *'Ultimate Thunder' Trivia *Kirino means "Wild Mist" in relation to his hissatsu technique, 'The Mist'. *The ran (蘭) in Kirino's name means orchid, ''while ''maru (丸) is a common name ending for Japanese boys' names. *﻿His girlish appearance and voice often gets him mistaken for a female. *Both Kirino and Shindou Takuto are in the same class (while Hayami, Kurama, and Hamano are in a different class). *He shares the same Seiyuu as Hoshino Ryuuhei. Category:Defenders Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO